Various types of multi-station printing machines are known; in one such arrangement, a three-cylinder printing station provides for transport of sheets between two printing stations by one or more transfer drum, or by a transfer chain system. An arrangement of this type is shown, for example, in the publication "Einfuehrung in den Offsetdruck" ("Introduction to Offset Printing") by Walenski, pages 48, 49. Similarly, four-cylinder printing stations can be connected together, in which each of the two blanket cylinders simultaneously takes on the function of the printing or impression cylinder for another blanket cylinder. Consequently, such an arrangement permits, in one path, prime and verso printing--see, for example, German Pat. No. 960,994. Known systems for sheet transport thus are required between the printing stations, which increases the manufacturing costs and complexity of such systems.